


we still sleep with the light on

by bookwyrrm



Category: Cats (1998), Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, title from MIKA's song 'ready to call this love'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwyrrm/pseuds/bookwyrrm
Summary: Munkustrap said, “You’re my best friend.”“You’re my best friend, too,” Demeter said.She knew what he was trying to say.
Relationships: Demeter/Munkustrap (Cats)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 24





	we still sleep with the light on

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fought me tooth and nail the whole time I was writing, but ultimately I think it turned out okay. 
> 
> Please note: This fic is NOT about shipping kids. Keep that shit away from here, thanks.

Demeter and Munkustrap got married on the playground when they were both five years old.

Bombalurina officiated, but she couldn’t remember any of the words she was supposed to say except for the last part, and even then, her three-year-old grasp of the language was dicey at best. 

Instead of rings, they used two worms that Demeter had picked up from the ground and laid them curled around each other’s fingers. Munkustrap hadn’t wanted to use the worms because he hated the way they don’t have faces. Demeter thought they were cute, though, and his father told him often enough that “Marriage is a compromise, Munkustrap,” so they compromised and Demeter got her way. 

“Ew,” Munkustrap’s little brother said. “Don’t you know that girls have cooties?” 

“No, they don’t,” Munkustrap said bossily, but he looked down at his and Demeter’s enjoined hands (worms and all) with a little more wariness. “Do they?” 

Demeter said, “Girls do have cooties. But now that we’re married, we have to share them.” 

“I’m never going to get married,” Tugger said decisively. He threw a handful of dirt at Bombalurina, who began to chase him around the playground in retaliation. 

“What else do we have to share now that we’re married?” Munkustrap asked Demeter. 

Demeter thought about it as she set her ring gently back on the ground. It immediately began to wriggle away. “Well, we have to share any children we have. And money, I think.” 

“Yeah,” Munkustrap agreed. “And a bathroom. Then we have to fight over who hogs the shower.” 

Demeter frowned. “I don’t want to fight with you.” 

“Well, then we’ll have to work out a schedule,” Munkustrap said, practical even at this young age. “Like I can use the shower in the morning and you can at night.” 

Demeter said, “That kind of smart thinking is the reason I married you.” 

For some reason, this struck the two kids as absolutely hilarious, and they spent the next half hour repeating variations of the phrase to each other. 

“That kind of spaghetti thinking is the reason I married you!” Munkustrap said, and Demeter screamed with laughter. 

“That kind of worm thinking!” 

“That kind of shoe thinking!” 

The two kids fell to the ground and laughed until their sides hurt. 

\-- 

When Griddlebone came to pick the girls up, they were playing in Old Deuteronomy's backyard, taping grass and leaves onto Tugger’s arms to make him into a monster. 

The boys’ parents walked Demeter and Bombalurina out to the car where Griddlebone was waiting. 

She inspected the scarves around her daughters’ necks and raised her blade-thin eyebrows. “And where did you get those?” 

Bombalurina beamed and ran her fingers over the soft red wool of her scarf. 

“Jennyanydots made them for us!” Demeter said. She bounced up and down. “She said it's an early Halloween gift because the weather is getting colder! And she’s going to teach us how to make them next year when Bomba’s old enough to hold the knitting needles.” 

“That’s nice,” Griddlebone said, but she sounded unsure. To the adults standing nearby, she added, “Thanks for taking them.” 

“Anytime,” Old Deuteronomy rumbled. “It was our pleasure. Are you sure the three of you don’t want to stay for dinner?” 

Grizabella glanced at her husband. 

Griddlebone noticed the glance, and smiled icily. “Oh, no. We wouldn’t want to impose. Come on girls, get in the car.”

“I want to say bye to Jenny!” Bombalurina protested. 

“I don’t want you two to bother her. Why don’t you say goodbye from here?” 

The girls turned to the house across the street and bellowed, “Goodbye, Jenny!” 

Jenny stuck her head out of a window and waved. Her wild, orange hair bobbed back and forth with the exuberant motion. “Goodbye, girls! See you soon!” 

Griddlebone held open the back door and ushered her kids into it. “Demeter, help your sister into her car seat.” 

“Yes, Mom.” 

Old Deuteronomy smiled. “Really, you and your daughters are always welcome here. It’s good for the boys to have some friends close to their age.” 

“Thank you.” Griddlebone’s chilly demeanor eased a little bit, and a ghost of a smile played around her lips. “We’ll have to have your boys over sometime soon.” 

Grizabella looked between them and frowned. “I’m going to go pick the dead leaves off of our son.” 

“Okay, dear,” Old Deuteronomy said peacefully. He held the car door open for Griddebone and waved as they drove away, not knowing or not caring that Grizabella slammed the house door behind her on her way inside. 

\-- 

Demeter had a complicated relationship with Cassandra. They were only school friends, which meant they’d never gone to play at each other’s houses. But Bombalurina was two years younger, so if Demeter wasn’t friends with Cassandra then she wouldn’t have anyone to sit with at lunch or play hopscotch with at recess. 

It was true that most of the time, they got along pretty well, but sometimes Cassandra got on Demeter’s nerves with how she pushed and pushed at a topic and ignored other people’s feelings. 

“It’s just not normal,” Cassandra was saying when Demeter walked up to them. “Girls can only be friends with other girls.” 

“You’re being stupid,” Tantomile said disdainfully. “I’m friends with my brother.” 

“But that’s different, you’re related. And you two are weird anyway.” 

“What’s going on?” Demeter interjected. 

Cassandra turned to face her. There was a strange look on her face, like she got caught doing something she wasn’t supposed to, or like she had hoped Demeter would hear them. Or maybe both. They might only be in third grade, but the girls in their class were already learning the basics of verbal warfare. 

“We’re talking about you and Munkustrap,” Cassandra said snidely. “Don’t you know that he like-likes you?” 

Demeter laughed “Ew. No, he doesn’t.” 

“Yes, he does. He told me so.” 

That was a lie. Munkustrap wasn’t friends with Cassandra because he thought she was mean. Right now, Demeter was inclined to agree with him. She said, “Munkustrap doesn’t have a crush on me. You’re just dumb.” 

Cassandra scowled. “Oh yeah? Then why were you two holding hands when you walked to school yesterday?” 

“ _Because_ you’re supposed to hold hands with people when you cross the street so you don’t get hit by a car and die!” 

“That is true,” Tantomile put in. 

“Okay, maybe he doesn’t have a crush on you… because you like him!” 

“How stupid are you?” Demeter retorted. “We’re best friends! You’re just jealous because you don’t have a best friend.” 

“You’re blushing!” Cassandra marveled. “That means I was right! You like him!” 

Demeter swatted Cassandra’s hand away as it pointed for her face. “Leave me alone, don’t touch me.” 

Tantomile looked alarmed and yelled, “Teacher!” 

“Why are you blushing, Demeter?” For her part, Cassandra was delighted with her new game. “Why are you blushing?” 

“I’m blushing because you’re embarrassing me!” Demeter yelled. “I don’t _like_ him but I don’t want to talk about this anymore!” 

Cassandra was making really annoying kissy noises, and rage was building up inside of Demeter, so she did the only thing she could think of and bit her on the arm. Cassandra screamed and pulled her hair, and both of them were sent to the principal’s office. 

At the end of the day, Cassandra waited behind Demeter in the bus line and said, “People think I’m really cool now that I got sent to the office. And they feel bad that you attacked me.” 

Demeter glanced back. There was a very satisfying red circle on Cassandra’s arm where the imprint of her teeth was still clear. “Some kids think it’s badass that I got in a fight with you. They said you had it coming.” 

Cassandra moved up a little, and they stood next to each other for a couple of seconds. 

Demeter said, “I can’t believe Tantomile tattled on us.” 

“I know, right?” Cassandra folded her arms. “We should get back at her. Let’s convince Coricopat to put a spider on her pillow.” 

Demeter smiled, and they were on the same side once again. 

\-- 

It was well-known throughout school that Demeter was crazy, that sometimes she went into states where she couldn’t speak and hyperventilated and then she had to go lie down in the nurse’s room for a couple of hours. 

What the other students didn’t know was that Munkustrap also got into ruts where he couldn’t leave his bed for days. The depressive episodes came out around puberty, a couple of years after Demeter’s panic attacks started surfacing. The therapist that Old Deuteronomy sent him to suggested that it was probably normal, but something that they should keep an eye on. 

So they were both crazy, but at least they were crazy together. If Demeter missed lunch because the nurse was holding her hostage, Munkustrap brought the food to her. And because he was a people-pleaser and because Demeter was polite to the cafeteria workers, he could usually talk the lunch ladies into throwing in an extra cookie for her. 

Demeter did her part as well. She barged into his room one day after he had spent the whole weekend unable to move, unable to do anything and berating himself for it. 

“You missed school today. Are you sick? Let me feel your forehead.” 

He let her. “I’m not sick.” 

On those occasions, she was always extra bossy, but he didn’t mind. In fact, Munkustrap kind of liked when she bossed him around, because she only did that with people that she trusted. Demeter pushed open his window, letting sunshine and the smell of spring into the room. She set his homework and oddly, some pieces of grass onto his desk. 

“Did you bring the lawn up with you?” 

“Yes, I wanted to remind you that there’s a world outside of your bedroom. Also, your brother stuck them in my hood and I didn’t realize until I was halfway up the stairs.” 

Munkustrap laughed. 

Demeter smiled, then said, “When’s the last time you showered?” 

“Are you saying that I stink?” 

She raised her eyebrows meaningfully. 

He checked under his arms. “Okay, that’s fair.” 

Demeter sat down beside him on his bed. “If you take a shower, then we can go get ice cream. It’s buy one, get one free.” 

Ice cream did sound good, but it would require going outside. Munkustrap grimaced and looked away from her. If he wasn’t so stupid he could go get ice cream with Demeter, if he wasn’t genetically predisposed to weakness he wouldn’t have to disappoint her. 

Demeter read his expression. “Okay, we don’t have to. Can we at least go make your mom pick some up for us? What’s the use of being sad if you can’t get stuff out of it?” 

“If they bring us ice cream, can we watch TV?” 

“Yeah, that sounds good!” She beamed. “As long as you take a shower first.” 

“Okay. And can I pick the channel?” 

Demeter sighed dramatically, and leaned against his side. “I _guess_ so. Since your brain is sabotaging you today.” 

They sat that way for a few minutes in silence before Munkustrap got up to shower, their heads resting together in a sideways hug. It wasn’t a cure for either of their problems, but it showed that Demeter was here for him in her own way. For now, that was more than enough. 

\--

They were in Jenny’s kitchen after school, learning how to make snickerdoodles. Sometime in the last nine years, Griddlebone had accepted that it was easier for the girls to stay with Jennyanydots after school and occasionally on weekends when she had to work or wanted to go on a date with one of her boyfriends. 

“Do you want to put some aside for your mother?” Jenny asked as they slid the tray of cookies into the oven. 

Demeter shook her head. “She wouldn’t eat them. She’s on her no-gluten diet again.” 

“How come you don’t go on a diet, Jenny?” Bomba asked.

“Bombalurina!” Demeter hissed, mortified. “You can’t ask people that!” 

But Jennyanydots laughed. “It’s okay. I’ve never felt the need to diet, and there aren’t any health reasons for me to start. I’m happy with my weight as it is, Bomba. After all, it helps me give fantastic hugs.” 

“That’s true,” Bombalurina conceded. “Hugging you is like hugging a pillow.” 

“If your mother wants to diet, that’s her own business. Will you hand me that bowl so I can wash it? We’ll make an assembly line. Who wants to dry the dishes?” 

“I will.” Demeter eagerly took her spot by the sink. She liked doing the dishes together -- when the three of them worked on different tasks it went by quickly, and in the small kitchen, she and Jenny would laugh every time they unavoidably bumped elbows. 

“Has Griddlebone said anything about wanting you two to go on a diet as well?” Jennyanydots asked after a few minutes. 

The girls looked at each other and shrugged. 

“I don’t think so,” Bombalurina said. “Why?” 

Jenny focused her attention on the spoon she was scrubbing. “Oh, I was just wondering. You don’t need to, so you shouldn’t feel obligated to.” 

Demeter said, “Sometimes she comments on how much Bomba eats.” 

Bombalurina shot a dirty look at her sister. She said to Jenny, “It’s not a big deal, seriously. She just wants me to be healthy.” 

“You are healthy,” Jennyanydots responded automatically. She thought to herself for a few minutes, then finally said, “I think she nags you because she’s trying to show that she cares. But if it doesn’t make you feel good, Bombalurina, then you should tell her that. And if she ever tries to put you girls on a diet, will you tell me?” 

“Okay,” Bomba said. “We’ll tell you. We trust you, Jenny.”

“Of course we do,” Demeter agreed. 

Jennyanydots smiled. “Oh, that’s nice.” 

When the cookies were done, the girls copied Jenny as they picked one up and tossed it from hand to hand, blowing on it so the heat from the oven didn’t burn their fingers. They had been cooling for a few minutes, but cookies always tasted better when there was an element of danger with them. They toasted each other, then closed their eyes and took a bite. 

The cookies were delicious. They each had two. 

\-- 

“Hey!” Munkustrap caught up with the girls as their class walked to lunch. “What are you guys talking about?” 

Cassandra opened her mouth to answer and got an elbow in the side from Demeter. 

“Nothing,” Demeter said, too quickly, and Munkustrap shot her a confused glance. 

Tantomile didn’t say anything at all. 

“We were talking about your mom,” Cassandra said, and dodged out of the way of Demeter’s elbow again.

Munkustrap rolled his eyes. “Very funny.” 

“Hey,” Demeter said, a little desperately. “How about that math test, huh? I bet you got an A, Munkustrap.” 

“Don’t change the subject, Demeter.” Cassandra had that fire in her eyes again, the kind that means she was in the mood to ruin some self-esteem. Everyone in their freshmen class was terrified of her, and last month she even made a senior girl cry (but it was in defense of Coricopat, so their friend group didn’t hold that against her). “I think it’s our duty to tell him.” 

Tantomile said very quietly, “Cut it out, Cass.” 

Cassandra scowled at the reprimand but didn't say anything else until Munkustrap spoke. 

He was looking even more confused than before, and a little pale. “So you guys weren’t joking? What were you saying?” 

Demeter took his arm and tried to walk a little faster. “What do you think lunch is today? I hope it’s chicken tenders. They always taste good, but remember that time you found a bone in yours?” 

Munkustrap stopped walking and raised his voice. “Tell me.” 

“I saw Grizabella in a restaurant with a man!” Tantomile blurted out. She was wringing her hands together. “Not your dad, someone else!” 

Munkustrap’s face went horribly blank. 

“So?” He asked, voice shaking. “She goes to a lot of auditions and meetings for work. That’s what you saw!” 

“Don’t be mad at Tantomile,” Cassandra said. “We all know she has one foot out the door -- the whole school knows! The whole town!” 

“Stop it!” Demeter cried. Munkustrap looked like he might faint. Her heart ached for him. 

Cassandra kept talking, stepping in front of Tantomile as though her tirade could block her friend from the deadened look on Munkustrap’s face. “Just because you and your father are too blind to see it doesn’t make it any less true, Munkustrap. You ought to kick her out now and be done with it.” 

“That’s enough! Cassandra, I’m warning you!” 

But it was like the other girl couldn’t hear her. She finished viciously, “It makes you wonder if she even loved you at all.” 

Munkustrap made a small sound like a mouse that had been stepped on, and that was how Demeter got into the second fight of her schooling career. 

The next day, he brought her homework to Jenny’s house. “So, how long are you suspended for?” 

“A week.” 

Suspension didn’t look that bad, because Demeter was eating chips in her pajamas. Munkustrap asked, “How’d you convince your mom to let you stay with Jenny for that long?” 

“I told her I needed to be near the school so you can give me my work, and that Griz works from home right next door, so it’s safer than me staying at our apartment.” 

The mention of Grizabella made them both go quiet. 

Munkustrap said, “Cassandra apologized. I think she knew that she’d gone too far this time.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah. She said sorry almost as soon as the nurse was done cleaning her black eye.” 

Demeter smiled to herself. 

Munkustrap copied her small smile. “So, thanks, I guess.” 

“You’re welcome. Hey, you should skip school one day and hang out with me.” 

“I will not,” Munkustrap said primly, and reached over to root around in her bag of potato chips. 

“Boo. I got suspended for you, the least you can do is hang out with me. Please?” She batted her eyelashes. “Please?” 

“I can’t. I’m failing my history class. Are these sour cream and onion?” 

“You have a B minus,” Demeter said, exasperated. They’ve had this conversation many times before. “You’re not failing.” 

He shrugged in the way that meant he didn't agree with her. 

“Your brother skips school all the time.” 

“I think we’ve agreed that he’s the cool one, so he can do that stuff. I can’t.” 

Demeter frowned. “You’re too hard on yourself.” 

He ate another chip. 

“Well, what about taking a sick day? Or a personal day? You don’t have to if you really don’t want to, but honestly, suspension is kind of boring when you’re by yourself.” 

He smiled. “Really?” 

Demeter pressed her advantage. “And remember that we have that assembly on Friday. The puppet group is coming.” 

“I forgot about that,” Munkustrap groaned. 

“They’re going to do an anti-bullying skit! I heard there may even be a musical number.” 

He thought about it, then sighed. “You’re a terrible influence.” 

Demeter beamed at Munkustrap. “You love me.” 

“I’ll love you if you let me finish that bag of chips.” 

She handed the bag over. “Deal.” 

\-- 

But even Demeter’s willingness to punch Cassandra couldn’t stop what had been a long time coming. 

“They’re getting a divorce.” Munkustrap slammed the door of his locker shut. “It’s a mutual thing. We’re going to live at our dad’s most of the time and spend some weekends with her.” 

Demeter looked up at him, not saying anything. Her honey-golden eyes were wide with pity. 

Munkustrap turned away so he didn’t have to contend with the expression on her face. “Come on. We have class.” 

“Okay,” Demeter said softly. She fell into step beside him. 

As they reached the door to the classroom, Munkustrap said, “Don’t tell anyone, please. It’s not… they’re going to find out eventually. But I don’t want to have to deal with it right now.” 

“Okay,” Demeter said again. “Whatever you need.” 

Bombalurina looked up from the couch a few days later and said, “So, how are you feeling about the divorce?” 

“I didn’t tell her, I swear.” Demeter frowned at her sister. 

“No, she didn’t tell me. Tugger did.” 

Munkustrap realized that they were talking to him. “What?” 

That worried, pitying look came back onto Demeter’s face. 

Tugger turned down the volume on the television. “Pay attention, dude.” 

“Sorry. What were you saying?” Munkustrap asked Bombalurina. 

She scrutinized him, then said, “You know what? I don’t think the two of you are as sad as you seem.” 

Tugger said, “We’re not? What are we, then?” 

Bombalurina stood up. “I think you’re _mad_. I think you’ve got so much anger building up inside you that you don’t know where to put it.” 

Tugger looked at his older brother to see what Munkustrap’s thoughts were. Munkustrap glanced at the newly-cut bangs that Tugger had given himself last night, then raised his eyebrows in grudging respect. “That’s surprisingly insightful of you, Bombalurina. You might be right.” 

“I definitely am. And I know how you can get your aggression out.” 

They waited, but she only smiled. Finally, Tugger asked, “How?” 

“By taking a trip to the junkyard. What do you say?” 

Five minutes later found them traipsing along the patchy weeds growing next to the highway. A car passing by honked at the kids, and in unison, Tugger and Bombalurina flipped off the driver. 

“Are you sure this is safe?” Munkustrap yelled up to Bombalurina, who was leading them. 

“Yeah!” She called back. “The place has been abandoned for years!” 

“That’s exactly what I’m worried about,” Munkustrap muttered to himself. He tried to put the images of gangs, drug wars, and murderous cults out of his head. 

Tugger asked Demeter, “Can I have a bottle of water?” 

She slowed down enough for him to unzip the backpack she was carrying and grab a plastic water bottle. “Make sure you zip it back up.” 

“Whoa,” Tugger said. “Is this pepper spray?” 

“Put that back.” Demeter turned around and grabbed it from him before sticking it back into the backpack. 

Tugger zipped the bag back up. “Sorry. What else do you have in there?” 

“Band-aids, granola bars, bug spray, a pocket knife.” Demeter rattled off the list. 

Munkustrap was glad that someone else on this trip seemed to share his reservations, and was doubly glad that Demeter had brought things that they could use as weapons if they needed to. 

As if she could hear his thoughts, Demeter clarified, “We won’t need to use the pepper spray or the knife… hopefully. But it’s good to be prepared.” 

“We’re here!” Bombalurina said. 

She led them away from the highway into a ravine lined with rusting cars. Something skittered away into the underbrush as they approached. 

Munkustrap had to admit that there was a certain decrepit magic to the place, as though it were a land lost in time. The sounds of the highway had receded once they were fully submerged in the junkyard, and he wondered if they would emerge to find that a hundred years had gone by. 

“Be careful what you touch,” Bombalurina said. “We don’t want anyone to slice their hand open.” 

“So, what’s your plan?” Tugger asked. “How am I going to get my teen angst out?” 

Bombalurina instructed them to find a big stick, while she looked through the junkyard. Apparently knowing what her sister had in mind, Demeter joined Bombalurina in looking in and under cars. 

She pointed to a collection of glass beer bottles. “How about this?” 

“Oh, that’s perfect. Here, come put it on this stump.” 

Gingerly, Demeter picked up the bottle and did as Bomba directed. 

Tugger said, “I found a stick!” 

Bombalurina looked over. “That’s too big. You have to be able to lift it.” 

“Oh, nothing’s ever good enough for you,” Tugger complained, but he went back to searching. 

Eventually, they found a stick that met Bombalurina’s standards. Tugger stepped up to the stump, wearing a pair of swimmer’s goggles that Demeter had pulled from her backpack for him. The rest of them ran a few feet back to watch. Demeter hid slightly behind Munkustrap, afraid that she would get hit with a flying piece of glass. 

“Here I go!” Tugger yelled, and hit the beer bottle with his stick like it was a baseball bat. The bottle went flying. The half of it that hadn’t broken on impact collided with the bumper of an old gray car and shattered. 

The other three cheered and clapped for him. 

Tugger turned around with a triumphant yell and took a bow. “That was awesome! I want to go again. Do you think we could find something ceramic?” 

Once he had broken enough things to feel a little calmer, Tugger set the stick down and held the goggles out to Munkustrap.

Bombalurina said, “Your turn.” 

“Oh, I think I’m okay. Really. Thanks, though.” 

“Give it a try,” Demeter urged him gently. 

Munkustrap sighed. He took up the goggles and stick. Tugger set a beer bottle on the stump and gave him a thumbs-up as he retreated to a safe distance. 

In his mind, Munkustrap counted down from three, then he brought the stick down. Bomba had been right. It was oddly therapeutic. 

Around the second or third piece of rubbish that he was breaking, Munkustrap realized that he was crying. He dropped the stick on the ground. 

“Hey!” Tugger came closer. “Hey, it’s okay.” 

They hugged around each other tightly, and soon enough Munkustrap felt two more pairs of arms embrace them. 

“Don’t cry,” Demeter said, although she choked on the words. There were tears running down her cheeks, and Tugger was sniffling as well. 

“We’ll be your family,” Bombalurina said fiercely. “Do you hear me? We’re your family now.” 

This made them all cry even harder. They stayed in the group hug until all the tears were spent, and then they went home. 

Once back at the apartment, the girls grabbed their sleeping bags and the friends headed up to the roof. It was still too light to stargaze, but they spread the sleeping bags out on the concrete anyway and ate the pizza they had ordered while watching the sky turn bright colors as the sun set. 

“So, did breaking a bunch of shit help?” Bomba asked. 

She leaned back and rested her head on Tugger’s stomach. He was using the empty pizza box as a pillow. 

“It definitely helped for me,” Tugger said, and belched. Bomba laughed as the motion bobbed her head up and down. “I think you were right that I might have had some pent-up anger.” 

Demeter laid her own head on Bombalurina’s stomach. She pulled at Munkustrap’s shoulder and he joined them in the strange Z shape their bodies made. 

Munkustrap said, “I don’t know if it helped. I mean, it was a good idea, and I actually had fun. But I’m still sad.” 

“It’d be weird if you _weren’t_ sad,” Tugger said. “I mean, I know this happens to lots of people, and it’s not a big deal. But telling that to my head is different than telling that to my emotions, you know?” 

Demeter said quietly, “We meant what we said in the junkyard.” 

“I know,” Munkustrap said. He reached up and took her hand. 

Demeter took a deep breath that he could feel push his head higher in the air. She confessed, “You scared me, Munkustrap.” 

He craned his neck to look back at her. “What do you mean?” 

“This whole week, you’ve been lost in your own world. We would ask you things and you wouldn’t answer -- it was like you were trapped in a bubble, or something, and we couldn’t get to you. It was terrifying.” 

“Really? Tugger, did you notice this too?” 

“Yeah,” Tugger said. “I think everyone did.” 

Bombalurina murmured her own agreement. 

“Oh. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

Demeter squeezed his hand.

“I’ve just been trying to work through it in my head. And honestly, for a good portion of the time I was trying to think of schemes to get them to stay together.” 

Tugger laughed. “I’ve been doing that too!” 

“Yeah, I saw the list you slid under my door.” Munkustrap grinned. “It was very creative.” 

Bombalurina asked Tugger, “What about you? Are you doing okay?” 

Munkustrap didn’t hear his brother’s answer, because he realized suddenly that the look he had been seeing from Demeter all week, the look he had mistaken for pity, was really concern tinged with fear. 

“I’m sorry for scaring you,” he said again, just for her ears this time. He didn’t know what else to say, but the idea that he had been causing her pain without realizing it didn’t sit easily with him. 

“It’s okay,” she said. “You weren’t doing it on purpose. I was just worried.” 

“I know.” The sky blushed a deep amber as the sun set. Munkustrap said, “You’re my best friend.” 

“You’re my best friend, too,” Demeter said. 

She knew what he was trying to say. 

\--

They were doing homework in Munkustrap’s room when Demeter brought it up. And it would be a lie to say that he’d never thought about it, had never imagined it once or twice, but he certainly didn’t have any plans to say it out loud. 

Demeter looked up from where she’d been copying Munkustrap’s answers onto her page of the algebra homework. “Have you ever kissed anyone?” 

He frowned, wondering where this conversation was going. “You know that I haven’t.” 

“It’s not a big deal. I haven’t had my first kiss yet either.” 

“Wait, what about Jonathan Wallace last year? He was bragging about it for weeks, it was so annoying.” 

Demeter looked down at her paper. “ _He_ kissed _me_. I didn’t want him to, and I didn’t like it very much.” 

“Oh. Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Because I knew you’d make a big deal out of it.” She made another mark on her paper. “So… you’ve never kissed anyone and I’ve never kissed anyone. Interesting.” 

“Why is that interesting?” Munkustrap asked. 

Demeter looked up at him and tilted her head winningly. 

“Oh no,” Munkustrap said, finally understanding what she was implying. “Absolutely not.” 

“Listen.” Demeter sat up. “Before you say no--”

“I already did.” 

“Tomato, to-mah-to. I’m just saying that it would be good to get some practice in before we have to kiss someone for real.” 

“What would make this time not real?” 

“Well, there wouldn’t be any feelings involved. And if you were a bad kisser, I wouldn’t tell anyone. Not like if you kissed Tantomile, she would tell the whole school that you were a bad kisser.” 

“Why are you just assuming that I’m going to be bad at this? Also, why am I kissing Tantomile in this scenario?” 

“Why not?” Demeter shrugged. “She’s pretty.” 

“I think she’s into girls.” 

“Oh, really? You can kiss Coricopat, then. But the point still stands that kissing _me_ would be a way to, like, hone your technique. And we would never tell people about it, so whoever we kiss in the future would think we were naturals.”

Munkustrap stuck his nose in the air. “I don’t think either Tantomile or Coricopat is the type to kiss and tell.” 

“They wouldn’t mean to, but you know how those two are. Once one twin knows, the other knows, and then they tell Cass, who tells the whole school.” Demeter laughed. “Anyway, you’re stalling.” 

“I just… I don’t want things to change between us,” Munkustrap argued. “I like our friendship as it is.” 

“I know,” Demeter said. “So do I. But things wouldn’t change, I don’t think, as long as we don’t involve a romantic relationship into it. What’s a little kissing between friends?” 

Munkustrap thought about it for long enough that Demeter went back to her math homework. 

Finally, he said, “And we’re both only doing it to get our first kiss out of the way?” 

Demeter sat up, grinning. “Of course.” 

Munkustrap sighed. “Okay. I’m in. Do you want my glasses on or off?” 

“I don’t know, I hadn’t thought about that. Maybe off would work better?” Demeter peered at him. “Are you actually okay with this?” 

“Yeah,” Munkustrap said. “I think that you made some very good points, so I am ready to try.” 

“Okay,” Demeter said. 

“Okay.” 

They leaned towards each other slowly, but at the last second, Demeter burst out laughing and covered his eyes with her hand. “Why are you squinting at me? Maybe we should put your glasses back on.” 

“They’re for distance,” Munkustrap said drily. But Demeter was waiting for an answer, so he said, “I was trying to be… I don’t know! That’s what they do in the movies!” 

“Well, don’t do it, okay?” 

“Okay.” He waited. “Are you going to take your hand off my fa -- mmph!” 

While he had been speaking, Demeter darted forward and pressed her lips to his. She stayed there for half a second, then retreated back. 

Munkustrap stared at her. “Okay.” 

She was smirking. “Okay.” 

They looked back down at their homework. 

Munkustrap said, “Can we try again?” 

Demeter leapt up. “Yep. Can I sit on your lap?” 

“Oh. Yes. Definitely.” 

She smiled and crawled on top of him. The new position was a little more awkward until both of them got situated. They stared at each other. 

Munkustrap said, “No feelings, right?”

“No feelings,” Demeter said. 

This time, he cupped her jaw in his hand as he leaned forward and touched their mouths together. Demeter’s eyes slipped close, and he took the invitation to kiss her again, a little more forcefully. 

“Ow, my braces,” Demeter said. “Be careful.” 

“Oh, sorry.” Munkustrap couldn’t help laughing at the ridiculousness of it all. “We’re really bad at this.” 

Demeter began to laugh as well. Her eyes crinkled up at the corners as they always did when she smiled. “That’s what practice is for, I guess?” 

He could feel that she was still smiling when they kissed again, and Munkustrap was still laughing when they met for the fourth time. 

Demeter pushed her fingers through Munkustrap’s hair and pressed her lips to his cheek, then his mouth another time. 

Munkustrap found that he was better at kissing when he wasn’t thinking -- and really, that wasn’t very hard, because the way Demeter kept shifting as she sought to press herself even more closely against him erased any thoughts from his mind. Her hands were still in his hair.

Demeter nipped his bottom lip with her teeth, and Munkustrap gasped into her mouth. Wanting to do something similar for her, he pressed their tongues together. It was a weird feeling, but it worked if the small sound coming from the back of her throat was any indication. 

Demeter stilled against him, and Munkustrap opened his eyes. 

She glanced down and said, “Are you, uh…?” 

“Oh, Jesus Christ.” Munkustrap dropped his face into her shoulder to hide his blush. “Sorry. That’s so embarrassing.” 

“Hey, it’s okay.” Demeter took his face in her hands and brought him back up to her eye level. “If anything, I’m flattered. Just tell me if it gets to be too much for you, okay?” 

“Yeah.” 

They smiled at each other and began to kiss again. 

They must have been really wrapped up in each other to miss Old Deuteronomy’s heavy tread up the stairs, but for some reason, the fact that he was home escaped Demeter and Munkustrap until from the doorway, someone cleared their throat. 

They leapt apart. Demeter immediately moved to put a couple feet’s distance between her and Munkustrap, but without her there, there would be nothing to serve as a barrier between him and his father’s all-seeing eye. Munkustrap was suddenly struck with the horrible realization that he could _not_ let Old Deuteronomy know that he had a boner. He grabbed Demeter’s waist and yanked her back down onto his lap. Both of them winced. 

Old Deuteronomy raised his eyebrows. He looked like he felt as awkward as they did. “Your door was open, Munkustrap. I came up to see whether you guys wanted a drink… well, never mind.” 

“That’s great, Dad,” Munkustrap said, wondering if it was possible to die from mortification. “Do you think you could not be here right now?” 

“Right! Yes, of course.” Old Deuteronomy paused and looked back. “Do we need to have a talk about using contraceptives?” 

“NO!” Both of them yelled. 

Demeter’s face was beet red, and from the heat rushing to his own, Munkustrap knew that he wasn’t much better. 

Old Deuteronomy chuckled and began to walk away. “The door stays open from now on!” 

“Thanksdadbye!” Munkustrap choked out. 

Once Old Deuteronomy was gone, Demeter stood up and began to gather up her math homework and place the sheets of paper in her backpack. She was very carefully not looking at Munkustrap, who appreciated not having to contend with her devastating eyes while he tried to get himself back under control. 

Once the awkward silence had almost become unbearable, Demeter said, “So, that was kind of fun.” 

“Yeah, it was.” Trying to sound casual, Munkustrap suggested, “Maybe we can do it again sometime.” 

“Yeah, maybe.” Demeter smiled. She glanced back at him and said, “Oh. Do you want me to… help you? I mean, I don’t really know how, but I could try.” 

“No!” Munkustrap said hastily before _that_ image could give him a heart attack, “No, you’re good. I’m trying to let it go away, but if that doesn’t work, I can, uh, do it myself. Thanks, though.” 

“Sure.” Demeter shrugged her backpack onto her shoulders and stood. “I should get going.” 

“Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

In the doorway, Demeter paused. “Think of me,” she said, winked so that Munkustrap got her meaning, and then ran down the stairs. 

\-- 

But despite the fact that both of them had liked it, for some reason they didn’t kiss again or even mention that day to each other over the next few months. And then, one day, Demeter announced that her family was moving. 

She told him during gym class, when both of them were pretending to run the mile. It was required by the state in order to get kids up and moving, but because their school didn’t have a track, each class was forced to jog around the block surrounding the school. Demeter and Munkustrap, like most of their classmates, were walking at a leisurely pace. 

“When?” 

“Sometime soon. Before the end of the year. Griddlebone has another school lined up for us.” 

“Why would she make you move before finishing the school year? I mean, colleges are going to be looking at grades seriously from now on.” 

“I know.” Demeter shrugged. “But what can I do to change her mind? She’s moving to be closer to the boyfriend, even though I give it six months before they break up. Still, she says there’s a better job for her there than here.” 

“How far are you going?” Munkustrap asked. 

“Only three towns over.”

“That’s not too bad, I guess. How did Bomba take the news?” 

“Oh, she threw a huge fit. Doesn’t want to leave.” 

They began to jog lightly as they came within sight of their gym teacher’s lawn chair, then slowed down to a walk again as soon as they rounded the corner. 

Munkustrap asked, “Did you tell Jenny yet?” 

Demeter looked away. 

He said, “Come on, Dem.” 

“I’m going to!” Demeter protested. “I just haven’t found the right time yet! I need my sister to be there with me, but she’s had so much homework that we haven’t had a moment to ourselves.” 

They walked in silence for a minute, then Munkustrap said, “So, three towns over.” 

“Yeah.” She sighed. “But we’ll still keep in touch, right? We won’t be able to come see Jenny as much, but maybe you and Tugger could visit us.” 

“Of course!” Munkustrap said. “And we can talk on the phone.” 

“Right.” Demeter looked down at the pavement. “It won’t be the same, though.” 

“I know.” He bumped his shoulder into hers gently. “Hey, cheer up. It’ll be okay. There’s no way that we’re going to forget you.” 

She smiled begrudgingly. 

When the girls told Jennyanydots that they were leaving, Munkustrap and Tugger gave them an exuberant thumbs-up from across the street. It didn’t seem to totally ease their nerves, but the brothers hoped that it helped, at least. 

Tugger and Munkustrap kept shooting glances out of their window towards Jenny’s house, waiting to see if Demeter and Bombalurina were coming back out, but they only emerged hours later when Griddlebone pulled up to the curb. The brothers pushed open a window to listen. 

Jennyanydots came out with the girls, and handed Griddlebone a plastic container. “Snickerdoodles. They’re gluten-free.” 

“Oh,” Griddlebone said, surprised. “I’m actually back on gluten now, but… thank you. For everything.” 

“Are they leaving now?” Tugger asked Munkustrap. “Shit, I have a present for them.” 

“Go get it, fast!” Munkustrap urged. “And don’t say shit!” 

Tugger ran into the other room and rifled around in a drawer until he found what he wanted, then he dashed outside. Munkustrap followed him. 

“Don’t leave!” Tugger called. “I have something for you!” 

He skidded across the street and handed a photograph to Bombalurina. 

She smiled. “Is this us?” 

“Yeah. Griz found it last week and gave it to me. We must have been six or seven when it was taken.” 

“That’s really cute.” Bombalurina handed the photo over for Jennyanydots to inspect. “Thanks, Tugger. I’m gonna miss you.” 

Munkustrap walked over to stand next to Demeter while the rest of the group crowded around the photo and pointed out their favorite parts to each other. He asked her, “Are you okay?” 

Demeter turned abruptly and threw her arms around his neck, knocking the breath out of him. He hugged her back as tightly as he could without crushing her. 

He didn’t know how long they stayed like that, Munkustrap breathing in the flowery scent of her perfume, feeling the press of her body against his, aware that his shirt was getting crumpled from the crying that she was trying to hide and not caring. He would have stood there forever until they turned to stone, but finally Demeter’s mother interrupted. 

“Okay, you two,” Griddlebone said. “It’s not the end of the world. You'll see each other again on Monday.” 

They stepped away from each other. Demeter went over to Tugger and gave him a hug as well (although the caveman part of Munkustrap’s brain was pleased to see that it wasn’t nearly as long as his and Demeter’s had been). Bombalurina kissed Munkustrap’s cheek and then ruffled his hair in quick succession. He embraced her briefly as well. 

Jenny folded the girls into her arms one last time, then let them go. Bombalurina waved as the car drove away, but Demeter stared down at her lap. 

Jennyanydots turned away, wiping tears from her eyes. Tugger and Munkustrap glanced at each other, unsure whether they ought to offer her company or leave her alone with her sadness. 

Tugger asked, “Do you have any leftover cookies?” 

“I do.”

“Can we come in and have some?” Munkustrap said. “They smelled really good.” 

Jenny smiled weepily at them. “I would like that.” 

They accompanied her inside, but not before watching Griddlebone’s small car drive away until it turned the corner and they couldn’t see it anymore. 

\-- 

They had promised to keep in touch, but as the next year wore on it became more difficult. Munkustrap would call and be told by a sympathetic Griddlebone that Demeter and Bomba were out with friends. He didn’t mind at first -- he was glad that they were making friends at their new school -- but the second time it happened was more frustrating. 

Munkustrap was getting busier as well, with SATs and less free time as his teachers piled on work. Demeter tried to make plans with him over a long weekend but Munkustrap apologized and told her he was going on a college visit with his dad. This led to an awkward conversation where, after a brief hesitation, he invited her to come along with them. She made some excuse about a school concert and ended the call, too embarrassed to tell him that she had been leaning more towards community college rather than a university far away from her family, and angry with herself that she hadn’t told him. 

It wasn’t always hard, though. They successfully scheduled a time to get together, all four of them, at Grizabella’s apartment and had a great time. But when Demeter called the following weekend, only Tugger picked up the phone. 

He said, “Hey, Demeter! How’s it going? We all miss you over here!” 

“I’m good, thanks. Did you finish that science project?” 

“Ugh, yes. I don't want to think about it. I think I’m too scarred to go into a public restroom ever again. Anyway, Munkustrap’s not here right now. He’s on a date with Cassandra.” 

“What?” Demeter said, thinking she must have misheard him. “My Munkustrap?” 

Tugger said, “Uh…? You know, I think I hear my dad calling me.” 

“No, wait! Are they, like, a couple now?” 

“I dunno,” Tugger said, sounding bored. “This is only their second date, so probably not.” 

“Their second date?” Her stomach dropped to her knees. “When did they go on a first one?” 

“I really think you should be asking Munkustrap all these questions, not me.” 

She growled, “Tugger.” 

“Okay, fine. They went out two weeks ago, but it was a casual thing.” 

“But with Cassandra? She’s so not right for him.” 

He sighed. “Well, Munkustrap can handle himself. And if you’re that worried, you can talk to him about it, but leave me out of it.” 

“Yeah, whatever.” She was still trying to digest the information he had just shoved upon her. For some reason, Demeter had never pictured Munkustrap _dating_. It was a weird image -- he seemed more like the person to quietly devote his life to someone than the person to brush his date’s hand over the popcorn in a movie theater. 

Tugger asked, “Should I tell him you called?” 

“No, that’s okay. I’ll talk to you soon.” 

“Bye.” 

Demeter slammed the phone down and went to go pick a fight with her sister. 

\--

The night they went to see Tugger’s band play at a tiny event center in their city, Demeter was unreasonably nervous. Walking in, she wished that she could have spent a little more time on her makeup, but to do so would have implied that she had reason to be nervous, that this was something out of the ordinary. But it wasn’t. Why would it be? 

She saw many of their old schoolmates in the crowd, including Cassandra and the twins, but it wasn’t until a tall boy stepped out of her line of vision that she saw Munkustrap. He was looking at her. 

Demeter cried out in delight and ran into his arms. He let out a deep belly laugh that made him sound just like his father and spun them around. Someone walking nearby swore as they almost collided, and Munkustrap called a hasty apology over Demeter’s shoulder. 

She smiled up at him. “Did you get new frames?” 

“Not really.” Selfconsciously, Munkustrap adjusted his glasses. “I think I got these a year ago? So, they’re relatively new, I guess.” 

“I’m sorry that I missed it. We haven’t seen each other in a while.” 

“Too long,” Munkustrap agreed. 

Bombalurina said, “Hey, Munkustrap.” 

He jumped and looked guilty. “Bomba! How’s it going?” 

“Pretty good. Is that Coricopat over there? Is it true that he does tattoos now?” 

“Yep. He’s pretty good at it, too.” 

Bombalurina raised an eyebrow. “Interesting.” 

“If you end the night with a tattoo, I will strangle you,” Demeter said. “There’s only one more year before you can get it legally. Please don’t make me look like a bad sister.” 

“I know, I know. I’m just going to talk to him to discuss ideas. You know, hypothetically.” Bombalurina hurried away before Demeter could start lecturing her. 

“Do you want to find somewhere to sit?” Munkustrap asked. 

“Yeah, that sounds good. You lead the way.” The fluttery feeling in her stomach was probably just indigestion, Demeter told herself. After all, what did she have to be nervous for?

Tugger’s band was pretty good, but truthfully Demeter wasn’t paying them much attention. She looked over now and then to check on her sister, but most of her attention was focused on Munkustrap. They’d been sort of flirting all night, not enough for Demeter to do anything drastic, but they had started their conversation on opposite sides of a couch a few hours ago and had inched closer to each other until they met in the middle. 

The way he kept looking at her made her stomach feel like it was tumbling around a washing machine. It was a new feeling. Usually she was at ease around him, but something charged and different was building in the air between them tonight. 

Of course, it was at the height of this feeling that her necklace fell out of her shirt and caught his eye. 

Munkustrap said, “Is that new? I haven’t seen it before.” 

Hastily, she tucked it back beneath her top, hoping he hadn’t seen what it was closely. She sat back from him, feeling guilty. 

But Munkustrap was tracking her movement, frowning as he tried to put her behavior together with the circular shape of the necklace. “Are you… did someone give that to you?” 

“Yeah.” She looked down. “My boyfriend.” 

He said, “Oh.” 

“I’m sorry,” Demeter pleaded. “I should have told you, it just hadn’t come up in the conversation.” 

“It looks like a ring.” 

“I -- yeah. It is.” She tried to laugh. “I guess I shouldn’t call him my boyfriend anymore. It’s just that it was all so sudden, and we haven’t told very many people yet. But, we’re actually engaged.” 

“What? Engaged?” Munkustrap lowered his voice. “Demeter, are you in trouble?” 

“No, of course not! I’m not engaged because I’m pregnant, I’m engaged because… I love him, I guess.” She shrugged. 

“You love him, you guess?” Munkustrap echoed incredulously. 

“No, I mean -- ” She shook her head. He was confusing her. Demeter said more firmly, “I love him. I do.” 

“You’re nineteen!” Munkustrap said. “You don’t know what love is.” 

“Oh, and you do?” 

He frowned. “I’m just saying. There’s no way that the relationship is going to last, and then you’re going to end up just like your mother.” 

Demeter gaped at him. “Don’t slut-shame my mother!” 

“I’m not slut-shaming anybody! You’ve said yourself many times that you don’t want to turn into her.” 

“Well, that’s fine for _me_ to say, but you don’t own me, Munkustrap. It’s none of your business how I end up.” 

“That’s not what I was saying.” 

Demeter pursed her lips and walked outside of the main room, away from the noise of the band. He followed her. 

“I care about you, Demeter. You have so much potential, I don’t want to see you throw it all away.” 

“I have potential? Well, what would you have me do instead, Munkustrap? Go home with you, so you can keep me in a box and we can dance around each other until we die of old age? We can’t just stay kids forever. We have to grow up sometimes, and that means things are going to change.” 

“Growing up shouldn’t mean binding yourself to a failing relationship,” Munkustrap argued. “Since you want to talk hypotheticals, let’s take a look at what your child-marriage will be like in three years. Do you really want to live barefoot in a kitchen while you pay alimony to the kids he’s had with two other women?” 

She scowled. “Stop it. You always think you know best, but you don’t! Not this time! He loves me!” 

Munkustrap still looked infuriatingly calm. “How old did you say he was again?” 

Demeter lifted her chin. “I didn’t.” 

He raised his eyebrows and waited. 

“He’s twenty-two. But so what?” 

Munkustrap shrugged as though she had proved his point and turned to go back inside. She wanted to hurt him. The problem with knowing Munkustrap since they were both five years old is that she knew exactly what would break his heart. 

She yelled, “You were just practice for him!” 

The air between them shattered. 

Munkustrap stopped dead in his tracks. “What?” 

“Remember when we made out on your bedroom floor? And we almost went a lot further than that -- the creases never came out of my homework papers.” Fury was still roaring through Demeter’s veins. “I had already met Macavity then! It meant nothing to me because I was just preparing for when I kissed him!” 

It was a lie -- she didn’t know why she kept adding to the story. Demeter had only met Macavity after her family had moved away, but Munkustrap didn’t need to know that. She felt an uncomfortable twinge, deep in her gut. 

Munkustrap turned around. He looked as betrayed as though she had just shot him. 

“No,” Demeter said, overwhelmed with crushing regret. She reached out to him. “Wait -- ” 

Munkustrap said, “It wasn’t nothing to me.” 

The door slammed behind him as he went back inside. 

Demeter closed her eyes. _Stupid, stupid!_ Why had she said that to him? Her limbs felt weighted down with lead. 

She said, “Fuck!” and moved to follow him. She had to apologize, what had she been thinking? 

Cassandra stepped outside. 

“Cass,” Demeter said. “Hey. Did you see which way Munkustrap went?” 

Cassandra’s hand blocked Demeter from reaching the door. “Why would you yell at him like that? He’s only ever been kind to you.” 

“It was just a stupid fight. It was nothing.” 

“It didn’t sound like nothing.” 

Some of Demeter’s irritation resurfaced. “Hasn’t anyone ever told you not to eavesdrop on other people’s conversations?” 

“Yeah, many times. But I wasn’t eavesdropping. I didn’t need to. You were being pretty loud.” Cassandra lit a cigarette and blew smoke into Demeter’s face. 

She coughed. “That’s terrible for your health.” 

“Wow, you guys are made for each other,” Cassandra said drily. “Figure out your own life, Demeter, then come for mine.” 

Demeter sighed. “So, you’re not going to let me back in?” 

“He looked really upset. If I were you, I’d let him cool down first and figure out what to say when you apologize.” 

“I know what to do when he’s upset!” Demeter snapped. 

Cassandra leaned against the door and smoked in silence. 

Demeter crouched on the pavement and put her head between her knees. She felt a rush of tears and forced them back down. She wouldn’t cry in front of Cassandra. 

“I’m trying to quit,” Cass said unexpectedly. 

Demeter looked up. “Okay.” 

“I just wanted you to know that. And I’m not actually addicted enough _to_ quit, I just smoke sometimes when I need a break. But I get enough crap from the twins about it, so I’m trying to work up from sometimes to never.” 

“I know you’ll do it if you put your mind to it. You’ve always been the most stubborn out of all of us. And that’s saying something,” Demeter offered, and was rewarded with a small smile from Cassandra. 

“So, are you really getting married?” 

She looked away. “Yeah. I am.” 

“Then Munkustrap was right.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“I’m not here to fight with you,” Cassandra said. “But that’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard you say. You’re smarter than this.” 

Demeter stood up. “Look, I don’t need another lecture. Whether it’s right or wrong, I made my choice, and I’m not going back on it now.” 

“Oh my God, Demeter, shut up!” Cassandra rifled around in her purse. “I want to give you this.” 

“What is that?” 

“What does it look like? I know it’s not much, but it’s all that I have on me.” 

Demeter stared at the crumpled bills, then back up to Cassandra. “I don’t need your charity.” 

“It’s not charity. It’s only forty dollars.”

“I’m not taking it. You don’t know anything about my situation.” 

“Oh, don’t I?” Cassandra grinned. She had always liked a challenge. “I bet you moved in with him already because your mother kicked you out when she heard about the engagement. I bet she gave you the same spiel Munkustrap just did, except a whole lot meaner, and that’s why you blew up at him just then. I bet Bombalurina’s living with you even though she really shouldn’t be, because her relationship with your mother has been deteriorating anyway and she’s fiercely loyal to you.” 

Demeter blinked. 

“I’ve been watching a lot of detective shows recently.” Cassandra held out the money again. “So please, take it. Do it as a favor to me, if we were ever friends.” 

“No, thanks. I don’t need your money.” 

“Do it for Bombalurina.” 

That got Demeter’s attention. 

“Think of it as her college fund. Put it away until the two of you really need to get out of there. I hope it doesn’t come to that, truly. But just in case it does, take the damn money. Hide it somewhere safe and _do not tell your boyfriend_.” 

They stared at each other for a few more seconds, neither wanting to move. Then, Demeter took the money from Cassandra and stuffed it into her bra. 

Cassandra nodded. “Good luck, Demeter.” 

Demeter turned away, shame coursing through her. She heard the door close gently as Cassandra went back inside, but she didn’t turn to say goodbye. Instead, she walked down the block until she found a pay phone and held it up to her ear. 

Macavity picked up on the second ring. “Hey babe. Did you miss me already?” 

“That’s not why I’m calling.” 

“Ouch. And here I am wasting away without you.” 

Demeter laughed. “That’s not what I meant. Of course I miss you, but I was actually wondering if you could come pick us up.” 

“Sure,” Macavity said. The TV was going in the background. “Did something happen? I swear, Demeter, if someone harassed you or made you uncomfortable…” 

“No, no,” she reassured him. The impulse to protect her was sweet, but Macavity usually lost the fights he got into on her behalf. “It’s nothing like that. I’m just not having a good time. I guess we’re not as close with these people as we used to be.” 

“I get that. Well, I’m here for you anytime you need me. Give me twenty minutes to get down there.” 

Their place was only ten minutes away, but Demeter didn’t want to argue with him along with everyone else tonight. Besides, he probably wanted to finish the episode he was watching. “Thanks, baby. I love you, see you soon.” 

After the fight, Munkustrap sulked. He listened to Tugger sing into the microphone that had been poorly assembled. The person running sound seemed to be doing a lot of performative knob turning, but still the mic was squealing feedback into the audience, drowning out the song Tugger had worked so hard on. Munkustrap suppressed the urge to kick the sound person out of the booth and start mixing the levels himself. 

Maybe it was true that he had been too harsh on Demeter. He could have handled the situation with more tact, especially if she was as blinded to the faults of her twenty-two year old fiance (Twenty-two! What was he supposed to think?) as she had pretended to be. 

No, he thought with an ample helping of bitterness, she was an adult now. She didn’t need or want his help. She had made that very clear. 

But still, didn’t he have an obligation to help her? Or to tell someone, anyone? 

Tugger finally abandoned the faulty mic and cuddled up to the bassist, still performing like the diva he was even as he was forced to share the new microphone with the band’s bass player and back-up singer. Munkustrap felt a surge of pride. He often forgot that Tugger was a real musician beneath all his posturing -- good enough to think on his feet. Not all teenage bands could say that of their lead singer. 

Munkustrap would tell Old Deuteronomy when they got home that Tugger had done a fantastic job tonight, and then he would tell him about the situation with Demeter. His father always knew what to do. 

Demeter came back inside and grabbed her sister by the arm. They had a short argument which Bombalurina clearly lost, judging by her scowl. She grabbed her coat and followed Demeter to the door. 

Munkustrap stood up, meaning to intercept them, but why should he apologize when he had been right? He didn’t want to see Demeter right now, and she would probably be happy to find him no longer following her around like a lost puppy. He sat back down. 

Demeter only glanced in his direction once, hurt and anger warring on her features, before someone outside leaned on their car horn and she left with Bombalurina. He didn’t see her again for six years. 

\--

The baby was born an hour after Demeter watched the sun rise from her hospital bed. Bombalurina held her hand throughout, tears rolling down her face as Demeter’s pain pulled at her empathetic heart. 

In the worst of the hours spent in labour, Demeter was vaguely aware of herself crying out for her mother. In that moment, she wasn’t thinking of Griddlebone with her shrill voice and harsh words, but of snickerdoodles and hand-knitted scarves. 

Dr. Hunterson was a calm woman with gray hair who coached them through the whole thing. She had agreed to their specification that only women be present in the hospital room in order to put Demeter at ease and had been remarkably helpful in the months leading up to the birth. Demeter made a mental note to send her a fruit basket next month, although admittedly she wasn’t quite sure what the appropriate protocol was to thank the woman who had just helped a human being out of your vagina. 

“Do you have a name picked out?” One of the nurses asked, handing Demeter the crying child. 

Not _the_ child, _her_ child. Her daughter. 

Demeter stared down at the tiny face in front of her, astonished and totally in love with this new person she had made. 

“Not yet,” Bombalurina answered the nurse, seeing that Demeter wasn’t paying attention. “We wanted to meet her first.” 

“Smart.” The nurse winked. “I’ll let you three get acquainted, then.” 

Bombalurina leaned over to smile at the baby. “She kind of looks like a potato.” 

“Don’t say that,” Demeter said. “My kid is not a potato.” 

“A very cute potato!” Bombalurina protested quietly. “Hi, baby. I’m your Auntie Bomba.” 

Demeter leaned her head into her sister’s. She was sweating and exhausted, but she couldn’t stop smiling. She murmured, “It was all worth it, I think. Just for this.” 

\--

“What kind of sandwich did you get?” Alonzo peered over Munkustrap’s shoulder into the plastic container. “BLT, good choice. I should’ve ordered that too.” 

Munkustrap sighed. “I’m not switching with you.” 

They found a spot to sit by the water and spread the blanket Alonzo had brought onto the grass. They only got a half-hour lunch, but both of them found that they preferred sitting outside in the park across the street to eating in the office. 

“I would never.” 

“No,” Munkustrap argued. “You always do this. You order something different but you end up eating _my_ sandwich and I’m stuck with yours.” 

The men sat on the blanket and began to watch the other people walk by. An old couple strolled past them slowly, holding hands. Down by the water’s edge, two women were holding hands with a little girl and watching the ducks swim by. 

“Can I help it if yours taste better?” 

“I can’t believe that’s true,” Munkustrap said, smiling. This conversation was as much part of their routine as the park was. 

There was a quiet jingle to their right as the old man walking by dropped his keys. His wife bent down slowly to pick them up, and her pocketbook slid down her arm. 

Munkustrap got to his feet. “Alonzo?” 

Alonzo was already standing up, and he placed his hand on the old woman’s shoulder with a charming smile. “Excuse me. I was having lunch with my friend and I wondered if you could help me.” 

As Munkustrap knelt down to pick up the keys and pocketbook, he chuckled. He had heard Alonzo use this line many times before, and it got a different reaction each time. 

“You see, I seem to be having trouble with my eyes -- I can’t take them off of you!” Alonzo continued. “Could you point me to the nearest eye doctor, please?” 

The old woman burst out laughing. Munkustrap handed the things they had dropped to her husband, who thanked him. 

“Did you hear that, John? Chivalry isn’t dead!” The old woman said. “You young men are very nice, I needed that laugh. Although you might want to find a younger woman to help you with your task. I stopped going to the eye doctor years ago!” 

“They gave Ethyl here a graduation diploma when they finally pronounced her legally blind,” John said. “She hasn’t been back since.” 

“Oh, you’d better be nice to me,” Ethyl warned. “I have young suitors now. Maybe I’ll go live with one of them.” 

Her husband chuckled. “Thanks again, you two. You and your daughter enjoy the park, now.” 

They ambled away, bickering contentedly. 

Alonzo said, “Uh, Munkustrap?” 

Munkustrap turned around. There was a child sitting on their blanket, currently three bites deep into Alonzo’s sandwich. The little girl had kicked her shoes and socks off and seemed to be enjoying the fresh air on her toes. She grinned at them, face smeared with mustard. 

“Jemima!” One of the women who had been standing by the lake rushed over to them, sounding frazzled. “I’m so sorry, she’s at that age where she thinks everything she sees is hers.” 

“It’s okay,” Munkustrap said, and knelt down to help her gather up the socks and shoes strewn around the blanket. 

He reached for one of the pink socks at the same time she did, and their fingers brushed together. Immediately, he knew her -- his skin recognized her, even if his eyes didn’t. 

She looked up at the same time he did and her mouth dropped open. 

Munkustrap said, “Demeter?” 

Demeter sat back onto her heels and said, “Oh, Christ.” 

She had changed her hair, and she looked more tired than he’d ever seen before, but it was undeniably her. 

“How… are you?” 

“Nothing much. No, I mean, I’m good!” 

Alonzo and the little girl looked between them. 

“Demeter, is everything okay over here?” Bombalurina jogged over to join them. “Munkustrap!” 

“Hey, Bomba.” 

“You look good! It’s been too long since we’ve seen you.” 

“Thanks,” Munkustrap said. He and Demeter found very interesting things to look at on the ground. 

Alonzo cleared his throat. 

“Right! This is my friend Alonzo. We work together. This is Demeter, Bombalurina, and… I actually don’t know your new friend’s name.” 

“Jemima, say hi,” Bombalurina instructed. 

“Hi!” The little girl said. 

Demeter used her shirt to wipe away the mustard on Jemima’s face. 

Munkustrap asked, “Is she…?” 

“Mine, yeah,” Demeter said. There was an edge to her tone, like she was daring him to say something. 

Munkustrap took the hint and didn’t comment, but he glanced at her right hand for a ring and found nothing there. Demeter curled her hand like she could feel him looking at it. 

“Well, I’m going to get another sandwich,” Alonzo said, clearly seeking an out from the situation. “Munkustrap, do you want anything?” 

“No, I’m good. Thank you, though.” 

“I’m really sorry again,” Demeter said. 

Alonzo waved his hand in the air. “I’ve got a million little brothers, so it’s really not a big deal. I understand. Nice to meet you ladies.” 

Bombalurina cleared her throat. “Jem, do you want to go feed the ducks with me?” 

“Ducks,” Jemima said darkly. 

Bomba took her niece’s hand and led her away, ignoring the pleading look Demeter was sending her way. 

“Does she like the ducks or hate them?” Munkustrap asked. 

Demeter smiled. “I have no idea. It changes on the day, I think.” 

They turned to watch Demeter’s daughter, who was very aggressively throwing bird seed at the pond. 

Demeter said, “Munkustrap, I… I’m glad we ran into each other.” 

He looked at her, surprised. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah. I want to apologize for everything that happened.” 

“What? Really? You don’t need to apologize -- I’m the one that should be saying sorry right now.” 

“No,” Demeter said. “You were right. Any engagement that takes place when one of the people involved is nineteen is not going to last very long. I just didn’t want to hear it.” 

“Well, I’m sorry anyway.” 

“Me too.” 

Hesitantly, they smiled at each other. 

Munkustrap said, “So is he Jemima’s dad? I mean, we don’t have to talk about it.” 

“Yeah. He is. But he’s not around anymore.” 

“Oh. I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be. I kicked _him_ out, not the other way around.”

“You always were a badass. Remember when you punched Cassandra?” 

Demeter laughed. “Oh, that was fun. Are you still in touch with her, by the way?” 

“A little bit. I think she’s rooming with the twins now, actually. Tugger and I went over for dinner at their place once.” 

“That’s cool.” 

By the lake, Bombalurina picked up Jemima and spun her around in the air. Their wild laughter carried over to Demeter and Munkustrap on the wind. 

“You should come home,” Munkustrap said before he could stop himself. “Every time Jenny sees me, she asks about you and Bomba.” 

Demeter frowned. “Don’t be cruel, Munkustrap.” 

“I wasn’t,” he protested, but she didn’t seem to hear him. 

“See those two girls over there, one of whom is about to get bitten by a duck? They’re my home now.” 

Munkustrap said, “I understand.” 

They sat in silence for a few awkward moments, then Demeter asked, “Does she really ask about us?” 

He smiled. “All the time. She still uses the mugs you guys made her for the fourth grade art project.” 

Demeter blinked rapidly a few times. Munkustrap looked towards the pond again to give her privacy. 

“So she’s not married? Is she still living alone?” 

“Yeah. Tugger and I try to go over often enough that she’s not totally alone, and she eats dinner with my dad most nights, but Jenny hasn’t had any romantic relationships in years.” 

“I bet she still has the two rooms that we used, then,” Demeter mused.

“What are you planning?” Munkustrap asked, for Demeter was raising one of her eyebrows in a way that was very familiar to him. 

She smiled. “There are two teenagers that baby-sit Jemima sometimes. Their home life doesn’t seem to be that great, and I was just thinking about how Jenny was kind of our surrogate mom whenever we needed one. The twins are a handful, but they mean well. Nothing she couldn’t handle, at any rate.” 

Jemima began to wail, and Demeter sighed. “Right on schedule. The ducks can only put up with so much, and they bite her every time! You’d think she would learn, but…”

Munkustrap stood with her and tucked Jemima’s socks into Demeter’s bag. 

“Thanks.” She hurried over to the pond and with nothing else to do, Munkustrap followed her. 

“Thank God,” Bombalurina said when they arrived, and handed over the crying child. 

“Oh no, sweetie, I’m sorry. I bet that was scary.” Demeter picked up the little girl with much practice and set her on her hip. She blew a raspberry into Jemima’s cheek and urged, “Don’t smile! Don’t smile!” 

Munkustrap wondered what she was doing until he saw Jemima stifle a giggle and turn her face into Demeter’s neck. 

“Works like a charm,” Demeter said. “Right, Jemima? Can I see your hand?” 

“Do you want to keep playing, kitten, or do you want to go home?” Bombalurina asked, one hand combing through Jemima’s hair and the other resting on Demeter’s shoulder. 

Of course Demeter was an amazing mother on top of everything else. Before, Munkustrap hadn’t really understood Demeter’s statement about her sister and her daughter being her whole family, but now he saw how well they functioned together, and how much each person’s happiness belonged to the other two. 

It took him a second to realize that Demeter was speaking to him again. 

“Hey, so she wants to go home. I think we’re going to leave, sorry.” 

“Yeah, of course,” Munkustrap said. “It’s no problem. Can I walk you to your car?” 

As they walked, Jemima prattled away. She was probably telling a story about her adventure with the duck, but Munkustrap couldn’t understand a word that she was saying. Demeter and Bombalurina could, though, or they were just more practiced at nodding along convincingly and asking questions when it seemed like Jemima was waiting for a reaction. 

“Oh,” Demeter said. “Can you give me Cassandra’s address?” 

“Should I write it down for you or…?” 

“Yes. Actually, no.” Demeter seemed to be making up her mind about something, and finally she nodded. “You can text it to me. I’ll give you my phone number.” 

Munkustrap was so surprised that he barely noticed that they had arrived at the parking lot, only at the last second remembering to stop walking when everyone else did. 

“I’ll take the bag if you get her in the car seat,” Bombalurina said, and Demeter nodded. 

As Bomba moved to open the trunk, she grinned at Munkustrap and held up her hand for a high five. 

Unsure why she was high fiving him or what the protocol was, he said, “Uh…” 

She scoffed and walked away. 

Once Jemima was all set, Bombalurina slid into the backseat with her while Demeter typed her number into Munkustrap’s phone. 

“Thanks,” he said. “I’ll send you the address as soon as I can.” 

Demeter smiled. “I would appreciate it. Anyway, it was good to see you. Um. I’ve missed you.” 

“I missed you too. I hope we’ll run into each other again soon.” 

“Yeah!” Demeter said. “Yeah, that’d be nice.” 

They lapsed into awkward silence. Munkustrap got the impression that they were being spied on by Bombalurina and Jemima, who were giggling to each other. 

He blurted out, “Do you want to come to dinner?” 

Demeter’s eyes widened. “What?” 

“Not with me! I mean, I would be there, but it wouldn’t be _just_ with me.” It was a conscious effort to stop rambling. “Sorry. Let me start again. Do you want to come for dinner at Old Deuteronomy’s house? It would be something small. Just my family, and yours, and Jennyanydots.” 

Demeter frowned. 

“You don’t have to say yes,” Munkustrap said. “I just thought it might be an easy way to introduce Jemima to Jennyanydots if there are other people there. And it might be fun. But it’s up to you.” 

Demeter turned around. “I know you’ve been listening. What do you think?” 

Bombalurina rolled down the car window. “I would love to get in touch with Jenny again. And we know that Old Deut’s a great host.” 

Demeter nodded and turned back to Munkustrap. “Okay. It’s decided, then.” 

“Is that a yes?” 

She smiled. “Yes. Yeah. We’ll be there.” 

\--

Along with Cassandra’s address, Munkustrap texted Demeter a tentative date and time. Just thinking about the dinner party they had agreed to made her palms sweat, so Demeter left him unanswered for now and worked on copying the address carefully onto an envelope. 

She wrote a brief note and stuck forty dollars into the card. 

_Cassandra,_

_The money you gave me that night saved my life. The debt I owe you is incalculable, but I’m paying back the physical part of it, at least, so that we’re a little closer to even. I wish you all the best._

_Demeter_

\--

Jennyanydots had been pacing and looking out Old Deuteronomy’s window for the past ten minutes. Her nerves were starting to affect Munkustrap, so he slipped into the hallway for a breath of fresh air while his father tried to calm her down. 

The doorbell rang while he was still in the hallway. Tugger hurried to answer it, and Bombalurina’s shriek echoed through the whole house. 

“Your hair!” She yelled as they hugged. “Oh my God, it’s so long!” 

Tugger laughed sheepishly. 

“I would never have figured you to be the guy who grew a mullet, but honestly you’re kind of rocking it!” 

“I’ll give you the name of the shampoo I use,” Tugger promised, and stood back to let them into the house. “Hey, Demeter! Is this your kid?” 

“Yes, this is Jemima.” From his vantage point, Munkustrap could see that Demeter smiled warmly, but she didn’t offer Tugger a hug. Then again, she had her hands full with the child clinging to her. 

“Nice. Put it here, little dude.” Tugger stuck his hand out to Jemima for a fistbump, then glanced at Demeter, changed his mind, and shook Jemima’s hand instead. “Oh! Can I be the cool uncle?” 

“I’ve already got that title covered,” Bombalurina teased. “Nice try, though.” 

“Munkustrap!” Tugger called. “Stop hiding back there like a creep and make yourself useful.” 

“I wasn’t hiding,” Munkustrap grumbled, but he took the girls’ coats and hung them on the back of the door. 

He was with them as their group entered the living room. Jenny looked up as they walked in and immediately burst into tears. 

She stood up and held out her arms. “My girls.” 

Demeter let out a sob and moved forward into the circle of Jennyanydots’ embrace. Jemima wriggled down from her mother, uncomfortable with the closeness. 

“Now you’ve got me going.” Bombalurina wiped at her eyes. 

“Get in here,” Jenny said, and Demeter moved over for her sister to join in the group hug. 

Munkustrap was surprised to find someone pulling at his pants leg. With her two caregivers otherwise occupied, Jemima had walked over to the only other person she recognized in the room. She said, “Mommy’s sad.” 

Munkustrap crouched down to be at her eye level. “I don’t think she’s sad. I think she’s happy.” 

“She’s crying,” Jemima informed him. He could practically hear the ‘ _Hasn’t this guy learned about emotions yet?_ ’ implied in her tone.

“That’s true,” he conceded. Munkustrap had never really known how to talk to kids, so he settled for patting Jemima on the head and saying, “But she’s okay.” 

Demeter broke away from the hug and joined them on the ground. She smiled at Munkustrap. “Jem, do you want to meet who I was talking to?” 

“Who?” Jemima asked. 

“Jenny and Old Deuteronomy. Remember, we practiced saying his name in the car?” 

Jemima nodded. Demeter took her daughter’s hand and led her over to the older members of the room. 

“Hello, little one,” Old Deuteronomy smiled. “What’s your name?” 

“Jemima.” 

“Oh, Demeter,” Jennyanydots breathed. “She looks just like you.” 

“Thank you,” Demeter managed to choke out. 

Jemima, overcome with a wave of shyness, hid behind Demeter’s legs. 

Tugger clapped his hands together. “Well, I think that’s enough crying for one night. How about we sit down and eat?” 

After dinner, Demeter approached him. “Hey. I think Bomba and Jenny want to catch up by themselves a little bit, so Jemima and I were thinking about walking down to the playground. It’s still there, right?” 

“It’s still there.” He studied her. “Do you want some company?” 

“That’d be nice. I think my kid bonded with you when she ate your friend’s sandwich.” 

Munkustrap laughed. “He always eats my sandwich, so I think this was his comeuppance from the universe.” 

Demeter smiled. 

They made their way down the street, Demeter occasionally pointing out where things had changed. When they got to the playground, she laughed. “This place looks exactly the same.” 

Jemima headed straight for the sandbox, and they sat down on the grass next to her. 

Munkustrap said, “Do you remember when we got married under that swingset?” 

“I do! I have the really distinct memory of us using, like, golden wedding rings. But that can’t be right, none of our parents would have trusted us with their rings. Do you remember what we used instead?” 

“I have no idea,” Munkustrap confessed. “Grass, maybe?” 

Demeter frowned. “Maybe.” 

“Help me build a castle!” Jemima cried. She held out two trowels to the adults. 

They worked for a few minutes in silence except for the peaceful drone of Jemima humming a made-up song to herself. 

“That argument replays in my head anytime I can’t sleep,” Munkustrap confessed. 

Demeter said, “Me too.” 

She added a wall to Jemima’s sand castle. “It can’t be like it was before, Munkustrap. I have other obligations now.” 

“Of course,” Munkustrap said hastily. “I’m not trying to get in the way of that. I just… missed you, that’s all.” 

Her gaze softened. “Do you ever think that we’re…?” 

“I know.” It was too much right now to speak it out loud. He knew the words she was thinking but reached for clarification anyway to lighten the mood. “Unless you were going to say doomed, in which case I don’t agree.” 

“No.” Demeter smiled. “That’s not quite what I meant.” 

Someone called their names, and all three of them looked up to see Tugger and Bombalurina hopping the gate to the playground. 

Jemima beamed. “Uncle Tugger!” 

Bombalurina’s mouth fell open. She hit Tugger in the shoulder and demanded, “When did you teach her that?” 

Her only answer was a grin and a shrug. 

“How about your Auntie Bomba? Did you miss me too?” 

Jemima laughed. “Of course I did!” 

“More than Tugger?” 

“Come help! We’re building a castle.” 

Bombalurina grumbled, “Don’t think you can get away with side-stepping the question like that, kitten,” and reached over to poke Jemima’s sides until she giggled. 

“Nice sand castle,” Tugger said. 

“Thank you!” Jemima said. “I’m gonna destroy it now.” 

Demeter laughed. Happily, Jemima did as she had warned them and began to step on the castle to knock it down. She tugged at their hands until they stood up to join her. 

Once they were all covered in sand and no hint of the castle remained, they walked back. Bombalurina swept Jemima up on her shoulders and Tugger walked beside her, keeping up a litany of jokes to make the little girl laugh. Grateful for the break, Demeter walked a few paces back, with Munkustrap keeping pace with her. 

Demeter said, “I like movies.” 

Munkustrap turned to look at her. “What?” 

“If you asked me to go see a movie with you, I would say yes.” 

“Oh.” Stupidly, the only thing he could think of to say was, “I thought they gave you headaches.” 

She shrugged. “Well, not anymore. I have medication I can take now for the migraines.” 

“Oh. Cool. If _you_ asked _me_ to go to the movies, I would also say yes.” 

They smiled at each other. 

Munkustrap said, “Just so we’re absolutely clear, would that be a date?” 

“Do you want it to be?” 

“I would, yeah.” His heart pounded. “But, are you…?” 

Demeter confessed, “I would need to take it slow, I think. But I don’t want to let six more years go by without speaking to you. That sounds awful, honestly.” 

Munkustrap nodded in agreement. “So, we’ll start with one date and go from there. What movie do you want to see?” 

“I haven’t seen anything but Disney movies for the last three years,” Demeter laughed. “Anything without singing squirrels is fine with me.” 

He smiled. “I think that can be arranged.” 

They kept walking. Up ahead, Tugger was trying to explain to Jemima why the “Orange you glad I didn’t say banana” joke was funny, but she didn’t seem to be convinced. 

Demeter froze in the middle of the sidewalk, and Munkustrap almost walked into her. She slapped her hand to her forehead. “Worms!” 

“What?” 

She began to laugh. “For our kindergarten marriage, for the rings! We used worms!” 

Munkustrap made a face. That did sound familiar. 

Demeter ran up to her daughter, elated with her discovery. “Jemima! We used worms!” 

Jemima cracked up. 

“Oh, sure,” Tugger complained. “She thinks _that’s_ funny. Listen, Jem, ‘orange you glad I didn’t say banana’ is a classic!” 

Bombalurina shook her head. “It’s a lost cause, dude. Hey, kitten, what did Mommy just say?” 

“Worms!” Jemima yelled at the top of her lungs. 

Munkustrap smiled. 

Demeter turned to face him, still laughing. “Are you coming?” 

He walked a little faster to catch up with them and clapped Tugger on the back. “For the record, Jemima, I was against the worms, but your mom insisted.” 

The sound of Jemima’s hysterical laughter carried them home. 


End file.
